


snitches get stitches

by fictionalrobin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angry Alec Lightwood, F/M, Jace Wayland Being an Asshole, M/M, Prompt Fic, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protectiveness, asshole clace, m sorry as fuc dis took so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalrobin/pseuds/fictionalrobin
Summary: prompt: Can you do one where Magnus is tricked by Jace and Clary to come to an unapproved mission and "Magnus, no need to call Alec, he's on an important meeting, that's why he send us to you"? Then they're their reckless self and leave Magnus defenceless, forgetting, again, that he's not invicible and Magnus ends badly injured? And Alec is very angry and very worried when he learn about it? Then he's even more angry when he learns all the details? Punch Jace maybe?(i put ma own spin on it hope das ok)





	snitches get stitches

**Author's Note:**

> sry dis took for fuckin evr. iv actually been workin on an original thin so das y iv ben kiknda slow recently

The night air brushing trough the balcony door was calming. Cold and fresh, and filled with the sounds of the city. It was late. Too late. Magnus shouldn't be up. But Alexander wasn't home, and he can't bring himself to sleep without him. 

He took another sip of his whiskey. He knows he shouldn't be surprised. Head of the New York Institute was a busy position. All-nighters were both expected and necessary. But he still couldn't fight the burning loneliness. 

His rings clink against the whiskey glass as he starts to circle the edge, deep in thought. Where was Alexander now? In a meeting or just sleeping at his desk? He was probably fine. But what if he wasn't? Should he call? Was he being overprotective? Was he turning into a stalker? 

he might've found the answer to all of this, if it wasn't for a harsh knock on his door. 

He left his drink at the coffee table and made his way to the door. He could hear two people chatting behind it. Something that sounded like giggles. 

Giggles? It was almost two in the morning. If anyone knocked his door at this time, it would have to be an emergency. 

Emergencies were rarely funny. 

He opened his door to find a couple, tightly wrapped in each other with big smiles. 

Jace and Clary. 

What a surprise.

Clarys hair was a messy in a way, that Magnus could more than guess what they'd been doing before coming here. She was clinging to Jaces arm with a dopey grin, identical to the one Jace had. Magnus was pretty sure they hadn't even noticed him opening the door. 

he coughed. 

"Magnus!" Jace beamed, "listen, dude, man, bro, fella, we need your help." 

Magnus sharpened his jaw, "what happened?" 

Clary let out another giggle, "eh, we need your help on a mission." 

"a mission?" 

"yeah, we need you to portal us to Lake Lynn," Jace smiled.  _Why_ _were_ _they_ _smiling_ _so_ _much_ _?_ _A_ _rent't_ _Idris trips_ _serious_ _business?_ _Was_ _it n_ _ew_ _love?_ _Maybe_ _._

"well, Clary can portal, can't she?"

Clary rolled her eyes, "yes, but after the mess my first portal made, the Clave banned me from using my own portals!" 

Jace nodded along.  

"eh," his eyes darted between the couple, "let me just call Alexander," he goes to take his phone out, but Jace grabbed his wrist. Rather hard.  

"come on there's no need for that." 

Magnus' eyes flickered once more, "are you sure?" 

"so sure," Clary reassured. She laughed when Magnus didn't reply, "come on! It's not like you  _need_ to tell Alec everytime you do something!" 

"he already approved the mission," Jace added. 

Magnus hesitated one last time. Then he sighed, "alright." 

"great," Clary smiled. 

-

When Magnus tumbled out of the portal by the coast of Lake Lynn, he was met by something unexpected. And familiar. 

Techno music. 

It was coming from a small crowd not far from where they were standing. Burning metal barrels surrounded the party and transformed the dancers into red, orange and brown shadows.  

"huh?" 

He turned to Jace and Clary who were both hysterically giggling. 

"what the hell is going on?!" 

"sorry Magnus," Jace laughed, "we wanted to go to the party, but Clary didn't want to draw attention by opening her own portal."

"what?" 

"sorry," Clary giggled,"rune portals are...unstable, but we figured you wouldn't mind, since you usually like parties." 

"this isn't about the party," Magnus could feel his brain starting to boil, simmering disbelief and rage taking over his system. 

"like Clary said, we didn't think you'd mind," Jace shrugged as he spoke. 

"didn't think I'd mind? Jace, you lied to me," he said,"I knew I should've called Alec," he turned around to open a portal but Jace grabbed his arm. 

"come on Magnus don't be a snitch!" 

"let go of me," he muttered as his glamour dropped. 

"Magnus-" 

"-I said let go of me!" He ripped his arm from Jace's grasp and stumbled backwards. As he faltered, his foot tripped over a collection of rocks, and he plummeted backwards, 

Into the water.  

-

Alec read over the text again, as he headed down the hall. He'd been sitting in his office, peacefully filling out reports, when his phone pinged. First he'd ignored it, but when he saw that the sender was Jace, he'd altered to open it. 

_Magnus is in the infirmary_

He'd already read it at least eighteen times. But as he hasted down the halls of the institute, he had to read it again. Just once. 

He stuffed his phone in his pocket and rounded the corner before stopping. 

Jace was standing outside room 2C. 

His shoulders were sacked in a very un-Jace manner. His blonde hair hung like a curtain in front of his eyes. 

"Jace?" 

The shadowhunter straightened his back.

"what happened?" Alec was by his side in a manner of seconds and caught a glimpse of the room beside Jace.

Magnus. 

His heart did a painful halt, and he jolted towards into the room, towards the figure in the bed. 

Magnus was eerily pale, close to waxy. And he was...wet? He looked oddly small between the white hospital sheets. Several wires were stuck to his chest, a collection of different beeps indicating his bodys activety. 

So he was alive. 

Alec let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding in, but then turned to Jace. 

Magnus was hurt.

And Jace looked guilty.

"what did you do?" 

Jace fiddled with the hem of his shirt, "I-eh...me and...Clary...we kinda..." Jaces voice faded into a mumble. 

He leaned closer, "repeat that." 

"Clary and I tricked Magnus into thinking we were going on a mission, so we could go to a party." 

Alec sucked in a breath, his hands clenching the edge of the bed, "excuse me?" 

"look Alec, we didn't-" 

"you," Alecs voice shook, "you are the most selfish person, I have ever met." 

"A-Alec..."

"you," Alec started walking towards Jace, his mind heating hotter for every step he took, "trick my boyfriend, and put him in danger," he towered over Jace, he was only a few inches taller, but it was as if his rage had blown him up to twice his size, "because you want to go on a date with your girlfriend." 

"I'm...sorry?" 

"HE COULD'VE DIED! JACE _,_ " Jace flinched at his tone. Alec took a shaky breath, controlling his voice for the sake of the institute, "he could've died, and it would've been your fault,  _that's_ your fault," he pointed back at Magnus in the bed. 

"look Alec, don't overreact! I just wanted to-" 

Alec grabbed Jace by the collar, suddenly engulfed in a new wave of anger, " _no,_ " he hissed, "you didn't 'just want to', the only reason behind this, is that you are a selfish, arrogant, little prick, who doesn't care about anyone but himself and his cunt of a girlfriend." 

He starred down into Jaces eyes, making sure that every word came across loud and clear, "so stay the fuck away from Magnus," he let go of Jace, who waddled backwards. 

"o-okay," Jace muttered, before hurrying out the infirmary. 

"same goes for your girlfriend!" Alec yelled after him, but Jace didn't reply. 

Alec sighed, and turned back to his boyfriend, taking his hand and kissing his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> magnus is ok btw he hit his head on a rock and passed out in the lake so he got a concussion but alec is a v gud bf and takes care of him
> 
> !!!!!!!PSA!!!!!!!!  
> so my both of my tumblr blogs got deleted, my main blog (@polar-robin) as well as my side blog where i posted my fan fictions (@fictionalrobin)
> 
> IF YOU KNEW ME ON ANY OF THOSE URLS THIS IS ME
> 
> i have yet to set up a new writing blog, so if you want to read my fics, you can just follow me @robinowich (it’s a lot of work to set up a blog and I’m already exhausted from setting up my main one)
> 
> no i don’t know what happened, to me it seemed random, however I had just edited my settings for the new privacy policy thing (WHICH IS IMPORTANT CUSS I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF ANYONE HAS EXPERIENCED A SIMULAR PROBLEM)
> 
> anyways, I lost 350 followers on one blog and close to 100 on the other, as well as three years of gain, and I had to set up a whole new email address, because tumblr still registered me as a user even though my blog had been deleted, and it just said “your blog has been terminated” when i tried to log in :’)


End file.
